El Destino de Lylat
by Wolfowar
Summary: Un nuevo virus esta decidido a invadir el Sistema Lylat , La presencia de un nuevo integrante al Equipo Star Fox hará florecer nuevos sentimientos en cada uno de sus integrantes...... Un Encuentro....... Habra Romance , aventuras , Drama: Espero les gust


Capitulo 1:

Han pasado 2 meses después de los eventos de los Aparoides , pero una nueva amenaza se acerca .

Y allí estaba: Un lobo Blanco y Café muy parecido a Wolf (un poco mas delgado eso si xD) Entro sin aviso al edificio en el que se encontraba El Gral. Peper ; llamaba mucho la atención ; Estaba vestido con un Pantalón café con agujeros y quemaduras en las partes de las canillas , una camisa blanca muy sucia y una chaqueta café igual o mas de sucia que sus otras piezas , tenia unas botas para montaña color verde y una mochila con camuflaje de guerra pero solo por moda , Su paso acelerado , llamaba mucho la atención de la gente la cual miraba raro al pobre Lobo , El noto esto pero siguió con su camino a través de un muy largo pasillo , Una Secretaria tigresa quiso detenerlo pero , El lobo se plantó y la miro con sus ojos verdes en los cuales se ocultaba una gran desesperación , eso le dijo suficiente a la secretaria la cual volvió a su puesto , Cuando por fin llegó a la oficina Del General , este se quedo mirándolo de pies a cabeza hasta finalmente balbucear : "¿Y a que se debe su presencia en mi oficina?" El lobo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos le dijo : "El Sistema Lylat corre riesgo una vez mas , usted quizás ni sepa a que me dedico , pero yo se todo sobre usted , Me gustaría que llame al equipo Star fox para poder continuar brindándole la información que tengo …. Por cierto soy Devon Bher " El Gral se quedo sin nada que decir por un momento muy incomodo ……hasta que por fin pudo pronunciar palabra : "Retírese por un momento por favor …….." El lobo solo bajo la mirada y se retiro …..

-------------------------------En la oficina del Gral. --------------------------------------------

"Es muy raro ……" decía el ya conocido Fox Mcloud tras el comunicador mientras en su oficina El Gral solo se quedaba mirando El anochecer a través de la ventana de su oficina , " Solo me dijo su nombre …….Devon Bher ningún otro dato personal….." exclamo el Gral. Con un rostro de bastante preocupación ……." "mmmmmm estaremos allí enseguida" Dijo Fox Mcloud …… El Gral. solo cerró la intercomunicación…….

---------------------------20 Minutos después-----------------------

El lobo Yacía sentado en el piso de la puerta mientras jugaba con un cuchillo mariposa en sus manos al ver el Lobo a todo el equipo Star Fox caminando hacia el Guardó su cuchillo y empezó a levantarse mientras bostezaba un poco , " Me llamo Devon Bher , me alegra que estén aquí hablaremos en la oficina del Gral. les parece ?" Dijo el Lobo mientras habría la puerta de la oficina ……. "De acuerdo mmmmmm" Dijo un muy extrañado Fox . " Bien ahora puedo continuar" Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa en su rostro " El sistema Lylat corre riesgo …..si bien los aparoides fueron un organismo que fue una amenaza esto es algo peor ……..mucho peor …….ahora no hay una reina o rey que pueda ser destruido y listo!!! Problema resuelto …..ahora es una especie de virus que provoca mutaciones y cambios terribles a quienes infecta es en verdad una amenaza como nunca se ha presentado en algún lugar del Universo" Todos se quedaron asustados al oír esto ……. "por suerte ( continuaba el Lobo) Es impresionantemente Lento pero cuando un organismo animal llega a tener contacto con el virus y este organismo es llevado a otros lugares infecta el lugar que lo rodea de una forma mucho mas eficaz y mas rápida , el hogar de este virus es Sauria" Krystal quedo impactada al oír esto ……pero ella noto algo en el lobo que los demás no podían notar ……. "eres Psíquico no?? Yo sabia que algo había quedado vivo en Sauria pero no pensé que era ….un virus" El lobo la miro de manera muy seria para finalmente decirle " Tu también eres Psíquica pero venimos de diferentes lugares mis habilidades me permiten saber si un organismo vivo esta presente dentro de mi área de alcance y como hacíamos excavaciones con un grupo encontraba minerales raros y allí fue donde encontré el virus eso si estaba protegido de manera que no me infectó" Interrumpiendo la conversación Fox con una mirada muy seria : "Pero y ¿cómo podemos acabar con el virus?" El lobo con una mirada de vergüenza dijo : " Pues ….. no lo se…… por eso espero que ustedes me acojan en su nave y podamos hacer investigaciones en las aéreas infectadas del planeta Sauria" Falco mirándolo casi con odio le dijo : "Espera un momento!!!! ¿Crees que tendremos a un desconocido en nuestra nave?? ni si quiera Pepy con toda su amabilidad lo hubiera permitido" Krystal con un rostro triste dijo : " No siento nada hostil en el , no es justo que lo discrimines" Slipy al mirar esto dijo : "Estoy de acuerdo con Krystal eso es una discriminación , por mi esta bien que vengas con nosotros" concluyo con una sonrisa El sapo , El Gral solo exclamo : "Fox lo dejarías ir con ustedes por un tiempo?" El zorro solo miro al lobo para terminar diciendo con una sonrisa : " esta bien Devon , puedes venir con nosotros , además cierto miembro de nuestro equipo aprenderá a sociabilizarse mejor" concluyo mientras miraba a Falco a lo que este simplemente respondió con un suspiro . El lobo con la mirada baja y de forma tímida dijo : "Gracias ….. p- por incluirme en su nave" Fox con una sonrisa dijo : "Es hora de irnos vamos Tenemos que ir al Great Fox" ….. Mientras el equipo Star Fox se retiraba el lobo volteo a ver al capitán para decirle : "Fue un placer hablar con usted , Gracias por su tiempo"

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo =)


End file.
